It is known that most conventional goods wagons lack an electric plant. Unlike passenger wagons, that maintain their initial arrangement for the whole of the journey or at most have some wagons added or removed, goods trains are subjected to frequent connection and splitting up operations at many stations. Therefore, where goods wagons with an electric plant are alternated to wagons lacking one, the electric power supply line along the train is interrupted.